Ajari Aku Melupakanmu
by fulmoon
Summary: Sudah 10 tahun lamanya Hinata menunggu sosok lelaki yang sangat dicintainya. Hinata berharap akan bertemu dengannya saat reuni SD malam ini. Akankah harapan Hinata tercapai dan mereka akan bertemu?


Ajari Aku Melupakanmu

**Note: Menggunakan sudut pandang Hinata (Hinata sebagai aku)**

Pagi ini untuk kesekian kalinya aku merasakan belaian yang begitu nyata membuatku terjaga. Ini masih pagi yang sama seperti biasa di mana aku selalu menemukan bantalku basah oleh air mata. Entah bagaimana caranya mimpi yang berbeda dengan tokoh yang sama selalu berhasil membuatku menangis dalam tidur. Demikian pula tadi malam. Kisah yang berbeda, tapi aku masih menemukan orang itu berada dalam mimpiku. Terus menyiksa tidurku.

Dering hape membuatku terlonjak. Aku menyambar dengan malas. Tertera tulisan besar di layar yang mengingatkanku tanggal dan jadwal acara hari ini. Reuni SD. Tubuhku menegang lagi ketika membacanya. Undangannya sudah tiba di rumahku sejak seminggu yang lalu. Sejak undangan itu tiba ketenangan semakin terasa asing untukku. Di satu sisi aku takut menghadapi kenyataan yang ada bahwa mungkin semuanya telah berubah, tapi di sisi lain aku sangat berharap akan kehadirannya di sana. Dan harapan itulah yang mengendalikanku ketika aku memasukkan jadwal ini di hapeku agar aku tak melupakan acaranya.

Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga. Hari di mana aku harus mempertaruhkan seluruh penantian panjangku di meja takdir. Menunggu keputusannya atas diriku. Ini seperti perjudian yang tak adil bagiku. 10 tahun aku bertahan dengan segala siksaan kenangan itu hanya untuk menjaga agar segala tentangnya tak pernah memudar dalam ingatanku. Aku menjaganya agar tetap hidup dalam hatiku. Selama itulah aku selalu menemukan bantalku yang basah oleh air mata setiap kali aku terjaga.

Dia adalah lelaki pertama yang meninggalkan bekas di hatiku. Entah bagaimana caranya dia melakukan itu. Saat itu kami baru kelas 3 SD ketika dia pertama kali mengatakan suka padaku. Dan aku menolaknya. Saat itu aku tak mengerti bagaimana rasa suka. Dan saat itu aku tak tahu akan berakhir seperti ini. Kelas 4 SD ketika hari pertama masuk sekolah aku tak berhasil menemukannya di manapun. Sejak hari itulah semua tentangnya hilang tak berbekas. Bahkan tak ada satupun yang bisa membuatku menyadari dia benar-benar nyata.

Aku hanya menjaganya dalam hatiku. Membiarkan sedikit kenangan tentangnya menggerogoti perasaannku dan menikmati rasa sakit dari suara tawanya yang semu dalam pikiranku. Hanya dengan itulah aku bisa merasakan dia ada. Tapi 10 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Aku menentang takdir selama ini. Menutup diriku dari siapapun. Hingga batas penantian itu mulai terasa jengah dengan semua halusinasiku tentang dirinya. Dan hari ini adalah puncaknya. Aku bertaruh dengan takdir. Jika aku tak lagi melihatnya hari ini maka aku akan membuang segalanya. Ya, segalanya.

Seharian aku mengurung diri di kamar, mempersiapkan segalanya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki agar sempurna. Aku berusaha mengabaikan debaran dalam dadaku yang semakin kencang setiap kali aku melihat jarum jam semakin mendekati pukul 19.00. Semua persiapan nyaris sempurna kalau saja aku bisa mengendalikan perasaanku yang entah kenapa merasa ketakutan tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Aku duduk terpekur di depan cermin. Memandang pantulan diriku dalam diam. Jam dinding terus memburu waktu. Detik-detiknya semakin mengusik kegelisahan dalam diriku. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengisi penuh rongga paru-paruku yang terasa kering dan hampa dengan udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Apa yang kutakutkan dari sebuah reuni SD? Jawabannya sudah pasti, dia! Dia yang membuatku merasa takut sekarang. Aku takut semuanya telah berubah. 10 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk menciptakan sebuah perubahan kecil. Aku takut penantianku sia-sia.

Aku tiba di sana tepat pukul 19.00. Kakiku terasa berat ketika ingin melangkah memasuki gedung sekolahku dulu. Perutku mendadak mual, perasaan gugup dan takut bercampur aduk dan menciptakan anomali di rongga perutku. Akhirnya aku melangkah dengan enggan, menyusuri koridor yang terang-benderang. Suara berisik dari dalam ruangan tempat reuni sudah terdengar dalam jarak 5 meter. Aku bisa membayangkan dengan jelas hiruk pikuk yang diciptakan teman-teman lamaku di dalam sana.

Aku masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Lalu semua mata memperhatikanku. Suasana hening sesaat. Mereka tiba-tiba menyerbu ke arahku. Meyalamiku, memelukku, mencium kedua pipiku, bahkan ada yang menangis. Aku senang kedatanganku disambut hangat. Tapi mataku tetap tak bisa diam. Aku memperhatikan seluruh ruangan tanpa ada sudut yang terlewat satupun, berharap dia ada di sana, jadi salah satu bagian di antara mereka. Tapi hingga euforia kerinduan yang menerpaku selesai, aku tetap tak menemukannya.

Semua kembali sibuk sendiri sekarang. Ada yang dengan pasangan mereka atau berkumpul dengan sahabat lama. Aku bermaksud melarikan diri dari keramaian ini. Aku menyeret tubuhku dan meletakkannya dengan anteng di bangku taman. Sekarang udara terasa lebih segar. Aku tersenyum sinis, mengejek diriku sendiri. Seharusnya aku sudah tahu akan berakhir seperti ini. Tak pernah ada yang tahu kabarnya sejak ia pergi, mana mungkin ada undangan yang sampai padanya.

Aku menerawang menatap jalanan yang temaram di depanku. Rasa sakit perlahan menjalar dalam keheningan yang kuciptakan, membuatku sulit bernapas. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah di sudut mataku, lalu ia jatuh ke pipiku tanpa sanggup kucegah. Inilah akhirnya, jawaban takdir atas penantianku. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga menelan getir ini dalam diam.

"Hai! Kok di sini?" sapa sebuah suara. Suara itu sangat asing di telingaku, tapi aku sangat menyukainya. Aku berpaling pada pemilik suara itu dan mataku membulat menyaksikan sosok itu berdiri di sampingku. Tersenyum seperti dulu.

"Na, Naruto..." suaraku tercekat ketika menyebut namanya. Ia tersenyum lagi. Aku masih menatap lelaki yang berdiri di hadapanku ini dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Aku senang kau masih ingat namaku. Aku pikir 10 tahun sudah cukup lama untuk menghapus semua tentang aku." ujarnya lembut. Mata sapphirenya yang teduh membalas tatapanku dengan lembut.

Aku membuka mulutku, hendak melontarkan kata-kata yang berdesakkan ingin keluar dari otakku. Tapi semua kata-kata itu terasa membeku di ujung lidahku dan tak ada satupun yang berhasil meluncur dari bibirku. Aku beranjak dari bangku yang kududuki. Menghadapkan tubuhku sepenuhnya pada lelaki yang sangat kurindukan itu. Aku masih tak percaya dia ada di hadapanku sekarang.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, menyeka air mataku yang mengalir perlahan di sela-sela pipi. Ujung-ujung jarinya begitu lembut menyentuh kulitku. Dan saat itulah aku yakin sosok Naruto bukan halusinasi, dia nyata, dan dia ada di sini, di depanku, sekarang. Air mata yang tadi hanya setetes kini jatuh semakin deras. Aku kehilangan kendali atas saraf-saraf tubuhku dan kakiku bergerak sendiri, maju selangkah mendekatinya. Kemudian tanganku melingkari pinggangnya dan aku merebahkan kepala di dadanya yang bidang. Menumpahkan segala kerinduanku yang kupendam selama 10 tahun ini dalam tangisan.

Naruto membalas pelukanku. Bisa kurasakan hangat tubuhnya menjalari kulitku dan menyeruak memenuhi ruang-ruang dalam diriku yang selama 10 tahun ini selalu terasa hampa. Naruto membelai lembut helaian rambutku. Aroma tubuhnya memenuhi udara di sekelilingku, menenangkanku. Pelukan itu meluruhkan segala jarak yang tercipta selama 10 tahun. Saat ini aku merasa tak ada lagi penghalang antara aku dan Naruto. Bahkan takdirpun akhirnya mengalah pada penantianku.

Aku menarik diri dari pelukan Naruto. Kami duduk di bangku taman itu. Rasanya suasana agak canggung. Naruto terdiam, menundukkan kepalanya. Aku terus memperhatikan lelaki itu. Betapa aku merindukannya. Waktu sudah memisahkan kami terlalu jauh. Naruto kini telah tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang tampan. Tubuhnya semakin tinggi dan tampak sempurna dalam balutan kemeja dan celana jeans hitamnya malam ini. Guratan tipis di kedua pipinya sangat kukenal. Kulit tan yang menyelimutinya bersih berbau segar. Ini benar-benar Naruto yang kurindukan.

"Kau kemana saja? Kenapa tak pernah memberi kabar?" tanyaku ketika kami duduk kembali di bangku taman.

"Maaf Hinata, aku harus pergi waktu itu, dan aku memang tak mau ada yang mencari aku." jelas Naruto. Aku menemukan penyesalan yang begitu kental dalam suaranya.

"Tapi kenapa?" desakku.

Naruto mendesah. "Aku harus mengajari kalian cara melupakan aku. Terutama kau Hinata." Aku memalingkan pandangaku pada Naruto. Menatapnya keheranan, menuntut penjelasan dari kata-katanya barusan.

"Sudahlah, tak usah dipikirin lagi. Yang penting sekarang aku di sini kan?" ia mengalihkan pembicaraan kami. Lalu aku mendengarnya menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas dan tak mampu di tangkap tulang-tulang pendengaranku.

"Aku merindukanmu Naruto." bisikku dalam sunyi malam itu. Aku kemudian menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu Naruto. Aku masih belum percaya bisa sedekat ini dengannya. Bahkan aku bisa mencium wangi shamponya sekarang.

"Ya, aku juga." ucap Naruto lirih. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan ada kesedihan dalam kata-kata yang diucapkannya. Ia meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

"Naruto, kau masih ingat waktu kita kelas 3 SD kau pernah bilang suka padaku?" tanyaku kemudian. Aku berusaha mengabaikan detak jantungku yang semakin kencang, bahkan Narutopun mungkin dapat mendengarnya sekarang.

"Ya."

"Apa aku masih bisa mendengar pengakuan itu lagi sekarang?" tanyaku lagi, kali ini setengah meminta. Tapi aku tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari Naruto. Hanya hening yang mengepung kami selama beberapa menit.

"Hinata, aku hanya bisa bilang padamu, kalau semuanya belum berubah. Bahkan tak akan pernah berubah. Ini aku, masih sama seperti aku yang dulu. Begitu juga perasaanku." tutur Naruto lirih. Lagi-lagi aku menemukan kesedihan dalam suaranya.

"Aku tak akan melakukan kebodohan yang sama dua kali Naruto. Kau tahu? Aku sudah menunggu selama 10 tahun untuk mendengar kau mengatakan itu lagi." ucapku jujur. Aku memang menunggu 10 tahun, dan jadi 20 tahun jika dikalikan dengan penderitaan yang kualami selama ini untuk menjaga kenangannya.

"Maaf Hinata. Tapi aku tidak bisa." Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ucapan Naruto membuatku jantungku tersentak. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan aliran darahku terhenti dan dadaku terasa begitu sesak. Aku takut mendengar kelanjutan kata-katanya. Hawa dingin merayap di urat nadiku, membekukan seluruh logika dan perasaanku.

"Ke, kenapa?" aku hampir tak bisa mendengar suaraku sendiri ketika melontarkan pertanyaan itu pada Naruto.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku hanya bisa mengatakan kalau semuanya tidak berubah Hinata. Tapi aku tak bisa menjalani semua denganmu. Meskipun aku mau. Maaf Hinata. Tolong, lupakan aku." Naruto beranjak dari bangku dan meninggalkanku tanpa menoleh lagi. Ia berlari sangat cepat dan aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang perlahan hilang ditelan gelap.

Pandanganku kabur. Aku terpaku di tempatku bersama rasa sakit baru yang lahir kembali di dalam dadaku. Aku mencoba berteriak memanggil Naruto, tapi suaraku tercekat. Ketika aku mulai mampu berpikir kembali, aku segera masuk ke ruangan. Menerobos kerumunan orang-orang dan bertanya pada setiap orang. Tapi tak ada satupun yang melihat Naruto, bahkan panitia tak pernah ingat telah mengirim undangan reuni atas nama Namikaze Naruto.

"Hinata, kau mencari Naruto?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mengejarku. Ia sahabat dekat Naruto sejak dulu. Mungkin dia tahu sesuatu. Cepat aku mengangguk dan berusaha menyeka air mataku. Aku memohon dalam hati semoga Sasuke dapat menerbitkan kembali sinar harapan yang telah redup di dalam hatiku. Tapi wajah Sasuke tampak heran menatapku.

"Naruto kan sudah meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu. Tak lama setelah dia pindah sekolah." Ucapan Sasuke seperti petir yang menyambar tepat di jantungku dan menghancurkannya hingga jadi debu. Sesaat kemudian aku merasakan kepalaku berputar sangat hebat dan perutku terasa mual, lalu semuanya jadi gelap.

Itu adalah malam pertama dan terakhir aku melihat Naruto lagi. Setelah malam itu, semua tentang Naruto kembali hilang tak berbekas. Aku semakin merasa gila dengan semua permainan takdir ini. Aku sangat yakin malam itu aku bertemu dengan Naruto. Aku bahkan memeluknya. Naruto begitu nyata. Mana mungkin dia sudah...

Aku masih bisa mencium wangi shamponya, dan aroma tubuhnya begitu melekat dalam ingatanku. Suaranya masih menggema dalam telingaku. Sentuhan Naruto, kehangatannya, aku masih bisa merasakan itu semua dengan jelas sekarang. Bersama rasa sakit dalam hatiku yang semakin hari semakin mencuat ke permukaan dan menarikku untuk tenggelam di dalamnya.

Sekarang aku mengerti semua maksud ucapan Naruto malam itu. Dia ingin mengajari aku melupakannya. Dia tak bisa menjalani semua karena kami memang dipisahkan dalam ruang dan waktu yang berbeda. Meski ia ingin, meski perasaannya tak pernah berubah, dan tak akan pernah. Ketika aku menyadari kenyataan itu, aku tak lagi punya cukup kekuatan untuk menahan air mataku dan berusaha menjadi tegar. Naruto telah menghancurkan semua ketegaran yang kumiliki selama ini dalam satu malam. Dan aku tak bisa menemukan hal lain yang mampu membuatku mengenyahkan rasa sakit ini dari dadaku selain menangis.

Jika dia ingin aku melupakan, maka aku akan melakukannya. Meski entah kapan. Tapi tolong ajari aku bagaimana caranya kerena aku tak menemukan titik terang itu setelah 10 tahun sekalipun. Aku tak bisa melupakannya. Tolong ajari aku.

_Naruto, ajari aku melupakanmu..._

**Note: Gomen kalo fic-nya gaje dan kependekan. Saya author baru di sini, baru bergabung dengan , jadi mohon review kritik dan saran sebanyak-banyaknya. Saya juga belum bisa membalas reviewnya karena saya masih member baru, dan saya juga tidak bisa online siang hari karena saya pakai kuota malam (kuota kenyang download). Jadi mohon maaf kalau reviewnya belum dibalas atau agak lama membalasnya.**

**Thanks for reading ;)**


End file.
